ABC Pumped and Loaded in 2007
Program Schedule Weekdays :6 am - Spongebob Squarepants :6:30 am - CatDog :7 am - Blue’s Clues :7:30 am - Dora the Explorer :8 am - Spongebob Squarepants :8:30 am - Danny Phantom :9 am - Family Rosary Crusade :9:30 am - Pro Activ :10 am - Winner TV Shopping :11 am - VENTA5 :1:30 pm - Pro Activ :2 pm - Family Rosary Crusade :2:30 pm - Hey Arnold! :3 pm - Global Guts :3:30 pm - Spongebob Squarepants :4 pm - The Wild Thornberries :Mon, Tue & Thurs :4:30 pm - Sailor Moon :5 pm - Pool Showdown :Wed & Fri: :4:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad & Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado (LIVE)5:45pm Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Balitang Balita :5:30 pm - Saksi 24 Oras Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad & Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado (LIVE)5:45pm Saksi 24 Oras :7 pm - :Mon & Thus: House of Hoops (until 9:30 pm) (since November 5, 2007) :Tue: 7 pm - Cinemalaya :9 pm - Mommy Elvie Problematic Show :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 9:30 pm) :9:30 pm - Judge Bao (since November 12, 2007) :10:00pm - Sentro Solar daybreak Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Rod Nepomuceno Trisha Salvador Amelyn Veloso and Martina Bartiromo Jean Garcia Gene Orejana Gani Oro (LIVE)10:15pm Sentro Solar daybreak :10:00pm - Frontpage GMA Network News Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Mari Kaimo and Trisha Salvador Katherine De Leon and Martina Bartiromo Connie Sison Gene Orejana Raffy Santos (LIVE)10:15pm Frontpage GMA Network News :10:30 pm - Wow Mali Express :11 pm - Win Win Win (LIVE) (since October 29, 2007) :12 mn to 1 am - Light Talk Saturday :6 am - Spongebob Squarepants :6:30 am - CatDog :7 am - Blue’s Clues :7:30 am - Dora the Explorer :8 am - Spongebob Squarepants :8:30 am - Danny Phantom :9 am - Maunlad Na Agrikultura :9:30 am - Asenso Pinoy :10 am - VENTA5 :11:15 am - NBA Live :11:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) (since November 3, 2007) :2 pm - Health Line :2:30 pm - Amerika Atbp. :3:30 pm - Teens :4 pm - Sailor Moon :4:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad & Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado (LIVE)5:45pm Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Balitang Balita :5:30 pm - Saksi 24 Oras Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad & Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado (LIVE)5:45pm Saksi 24 Oras :7 pm - Saturday Night Blockbuster :9 pm - UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship (since November 10, 2007) :9:30 pm - WWE Raw (since November 10, 2007) :10:00pm - Sentro Solar daybreak Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Rod Nepomuceno Trisha Salvador Amelyn Veloso and Martina Bartiromo Jean Garcia Gene Orejana Gani Oro (LIVE)10:15pm Sentro Solar daybreak :10:00pm - Frontpage GMA Network News Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Mari Kaimo and Trisha Salvador Katherine De Leon and Martina Bartiromo Connie Sison Gene Orejana Raffy Santos (LIVE)10:15pm Frontpage GMA Network News :11 pm - Win Win Win (LIVE) (since October 29, 2007) :12 mn to 1 am - Winner TV Shopping Sunday :6 am - Soul Mix :6:30 am - Word Made Flesh :7:30 am - The Meeting Place :8 am - Community Mass on ABC (LIVE) :9 am - Kerygma TV :10 am - Generation RX :10:30 am - NBA Live :10:45 am - NBA (live via satellite) (since November 3, 2007) :1 pm - World-Class Boxing (since November 11, 2007) :3 pm - Ringside TV :5:30 pm - Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Hadji Rieta Winnie Monsod and Nadia Trinidad Abner Mercado (LIVE)5:45pm Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Balitang Balita :5:30 pm - Saksi 24 Oras Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad & Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado (LIVE)5:45pm Saksi 24 Oras :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :9 pm - Shall We Dance?: The Celebrity Challenge :10:00pm - Sentro Solar daybreak Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Rod Nepomuceno Trisha Salvador Amelyn Veloso and Martina Bartiromo Jean Garcia Gene Orejana Gani Oro (LIVE)10:15pm Sentro Solar daybreak :10:00pm - Frontpage GMA Network News Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Mari Kaimo and Trisha Salvador Katherine De Leon and Martina Bartiromo Connie Sison Gene Orejana Raffy Santos (LIVE)10:15pm Frontpage GMA Network News :10:30 pm - WWE Smackdown (since November 18, 2007) :11 pm to 1 am - ABCinema with ABC News Alert (hourly news capsules in Filipino) 'Talents' *(Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad and Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado (LIVE) (Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita *(Sentro) Solar daybreak Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Rod Nepomuceno Martina Bartiromo Jean Garcia Trisha Salvador Amelyn Veloso and Martina Bartiromo Jean Garcia Gene Orejana Gani Oro (Sentro) Solar daybreak *Amelyn Veloso (ABC News Alert) *Benjie Paras (Win Win Win) *K Brosas (Win Win Win) *Lucy Torres (Shall We Dance?) *Dominic Ochoa (Shall We Dance?) *Elvie Villasanta (Mommy Elvie's Problematic Show) *Ariel Villasanta (Mommy Elvie's Problematic Show) *Paw Diaz (Teens) *PJ Valerio (Teens) *Princess Ryan (Teens) *Edgar Allan Guzman (Teens) *Boots Anson-Roa (Venta 5) *Patricia Bermudez-Hizon (Venta 5) *Claudine Trillo (Venta 5) *Karen Agustin (Venta 5) *Adrienne Sarmiento (Venta 5) *Heidi Santos (Venta 5) *Chal Lontoc (Venta 5) *Magoo Marjon (Venta 5) *DJ Raffy Ruiz (Venta 5) *James Yap (PBA)